


Power gone too far

by captain_0bvious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass Neville, Blood and Violence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cruciatus, Kinda based off movie too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: An AU where Hermione hadn't spoken up and Umbridge used the Cruciatus curse on Harry





	Power gone too far

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so, I was watching Order of the Phoenix with a friend a few nights ago and wondered a completely what if scenario, this will likely just be a one shot thing but if you want longer just ask

"Looks like I have no choice, yes, the Cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue" Umbridge stated, flipping the photo of Fudge down, drawing her wand and smoothing out the wrinkles in her robes.

 

The atmosphere in the room stiffened and stilled. Harry's mouth dried up and he stared at the others, silently begging for help, even Hermione seemed unable to think of anything. The air soured further as everyone realized just how serious she was.

 

"Still nothing? No one? Alright.  _Crucio."_

Agonized screams filled the air as shocks of pain danced through every cell in Harry's body, spots of white danced before his eyes before she released the hold. Sweat beaded down his face as he panted from the pain. As his vision cleared, he saw the pale faces of both his friends and the inquisitorial squad, Neville seemed to be paralyzed to the spot, Harry had time to remember this happened to Neville's parents, and attempted to give him a comforting smile, before, " _Crucio!"_

Shocks of electricity danced throughout his body, which thrashed in its restraints. Amid the agonized screams of torture, a shrill maniacal giggle rang out, a gleam of enjoyment shone in Umbridges eye, she was loving this, his pain. Harry started to retreat into his mind, trying to burrow away from the intense pain that coursed through his body. 

 

The spectacle was watched with grim, sick horror, Draco and the reset of the Inquisitorial squad released everyone, his normally pale face taking on a sickly hue, during the next respite he managed to tear his gaze away from the sight. Neville stood riveted in place, with a terrifying mix of pure horror and a strange blankness painted across his face, as if reliving something. A scream rang across the room as Hermione realised it erupted from Ginny's mouth. 

 

"Well dear, you could have stopped this, if only you had answered me, I'll ask you one more time, who were you trying to contact?" Umbridge asked in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers up every spine in that room.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, "Don't guys, don't say a word, I'll be fine, I'm okay, I promise." He sent a pained smile towards them all, spitting a glob of blood towards Umbridge, who turned away in disgust to wipe it away, Hermione took the chance to hand Harry his wand, which he loosely palmed, hiding it, when she turned back around, and cast the spell again " _Crucio!"_ he cast Legilimens, as he was in no means accomplished in the spell, instead of seeing into her mind, she got a faint echo of his own pain, which was enough to cause her to scream out and back off. She turned around, clutching her head as the echoes bounced around, Hermione and the others took the chance to congregate around him, not before Ginny managed to subdue Umbridge however, they removed Harry and started to take him out, until they heard "Potter."

They turned as one, as a partially conscious Umbridge uttered one more word, " _Crucio."_

Without her wand to direct the magic, it coursed through the group together, causing a mass of screams of agony that rang throughout the castle. Students and teachers alike raced towards the scene, Students first on the scene stopped in horror, before, in tandem, Snape and Flitwick arrived on the scene. With a wave of his wand, Snape severed the connection of magic, and Flitwick properly subdued her, as Madame Pomfrey arrived with a medical bag, conjuring several stretchers for the group. The crowd watched on in silence, as with a deep scowl on his face, Snape sent an urgent message to Cornelius Fudge through the abandoned photo. 

 

As Madame Pomfrey tended first to Harry, Neville broke out of his stupor, and with a roar, charged at Umbridge, slashing his wand before her, as a deep cut appeared on her midsection, instantly bleeding, he managed twice more before being restrained by Snape. Each slice worse than the last, one almost completely severing her wand arm, and the last aimed at her head, cut at an angle enough to show the bone below the skin, the hall now covered in her blood, as both muscle and fat flapped with each heave of breath she took. Blood pooled in each slice, as her arm swung uselessly, torn to shreds, muscle and tendons exposed, as blood gushed from the destroyed artery.

 

Neville collapsed at the feel of Snapes arms wrapped around him, breaking down sobbing, as images flashed though his mind, of the same incident happening to his parents, of the first time he saw them in Saint Mungo's, clinging in his Grandmothers arms, reaching his arms out to his parents, tears flowing as he realised they didn't recognise him, but still wanted them to hug him. Toddling the short distance between him and his parents, and clambering onto their beds, hugging them and trying to get a reaction other than their blank stares. Smiling hopefully up at his Grandmother as his mum strokes his hair, humming softly to herself. Screaming for his mumma as he gets pulled away from her, clutching an empty gum packet she handed him not long before they left. Visits becoming a weekly occurrence. Growing up being raised by the healers of the ward as his Grandmother left to go to the Cafeteria by herself, subsequently them seeing his accidental magic on more than one occasion. Excitedly racing into the ward when his letter came, showing it to his parents, telling himself he saw a smile of pride on their faces. Crying his first week to sleep, missing them both, vowing to one day be a son they could be proud of. Writing weekly letters and sending them via mail to their ward, entertaining himself with the thought the healers read it out to them and them reacting. Reliving that moment over and over when the Dementors were at school, barely getting any sleep as nightmares plagued him. Relieved when the nightmares finally stopped, only to resurface when Mad Eye showed them the Cruciatus curse. The nightmares intensifying when he found out the Mad Eye who had been teaching was in fact Barty Crouch Jr, the same one who tortured his parents. Spending the whole summer with his parents, and being given draughts that gave no dreams by the healers. Eagerly signing up for Dumbledores Army, with a singular goal in mind, make his parents proud. Reliving seeing his parents tortured when Umbridge used the Cruciatus curse on Harry. 

 

 Tonks stumbled onto the scene with a change of clothes, taking a close look at Harry before closing her eyes in concentration, soon, her features and physique changed to meet Harry, and she changed into his clothes, using Umbridges Floo network to go to the Ministry, under Snapes instruction to the Order. Under disillusion enchantments, various other Order members followed after her, news would later come back that the Death Eaters were recaptured, and Voldemort was discovered in the lobby, fighting Dumbledore, the testimony of the captured Death Eaters via Veritiserum also helped that case. Umbridge got arrested and sent to Azkaban.

 

Harry stayed at the Hospital Wing for a week, to keep an eye on his condition, during his stay he remained unconscious but got a range of visitors, including Sirius Black, who remained in dog form, and never left his side (feet), subsequently losing weight he already couldn't afford to lose. Apart from Sirius, Neville, Hermione and the Weasley family never left Harry's side. For his part, Neville was praying to whoever would listen for Harry to wake up. Remus looked in over him too, scowling over at the bed where Umbridge had briefly resided before being sent over to Saint Mungo's, her injuries too severe for Madam Pomfrey to treat. Fudge had popped in near the start to inform them of Umbridge's arrest, how the Ministry now believed Voldemort was back and offered his apologies for what had happened the school year. 

 

After two weeks, and being transferred to Saint Mungo's, Harry woke up. It was unknown how his condition would be, one second he'd be lucid and talking, the next he'd be staring out the window, his friends held on to hope he'd stabilise, but the Healers remained adamant that only time would tell.


End file.
